


Illustrations for "god of lunatic geniuses and bad choices"

by Capercally



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied Pairing, John is Not Amused, souls have substance these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capercally/pseuds/Capercally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for a collaborative effort between myself and Oreganotea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for "god of lunatic geniuses and bad choices"

Go read the fic [here](450869).

 


End file.
